Honest Lies and Inconvenient Truths
by KittyGoddess415
Summary: Rachel spies Shelby in an unexpected situation, leaving her wondering: What does Shelby's return mean for her, & where should she go with her knowledge of Shelby's extracurricular activities? Puckleberry friendship, maybe more, spoiler 3x04 on.
1. Just a Little Bit

**A.N.**: Consider this my attempt to fill in some of the blanks of what's to come, or to process some of the spoilers I've read. I cannot believe that Rachel has no reaction to Shelby being at McKinley and taking New Directions away piece by piece. I will also say there is Puckleberry _friendship,_but not Puckleberry romance. In other words, this is a total anomaly in my world o' fic, please don't hurt me for it! If you're still willing, here it is...One more caveat though:

**SPOILERS**** FOR**** UPCOMING**** EPISODES,**** SPECIFICALLY**** PUCK'S ****STORYLINE, ****REFERENCED**** WITHIN.**** IF**** YOU**** DON'T**** WANT**** TO**** BE ****SPOILED,**** DO**** NOT ****READ!**

* * *

**Honest Lies and Inconvenient Truths**

_My__ sheet__ music..._

The thought was fleeting, her hands flying to her mouth to cover any sound she would have made. But the papers floated through the air, her leather folder thumping to the ground.

The noise broke her from her stupor and she ducked below the window in the door, fumbling papers back into her folio.

_I__ have __to __get __out __of __here._

She swallowed hard, standing slowly. The tableau was unchanged - the familiar Mohawk bent towards a brunette, arms wrapped around each other.

_If __I __didn't __know __any __better, __I __might __just __be__ having __an__ out __of __body __experience_...

Rachel shook her head, wrapping her arms tightly around the folder and walking quickly away.

xxx

Puck broke away from Shelby with a small smile. "This is gonna be perfect. You'll see."

xxx

Rachel sat in the car, taking slow, even breaths. "I did not just see that," she whispered. "That did not just happen. It didn't." She shut her eyes and saw Noah's smile against her eyelids, saw Shelby's hand going to his cheek.

She pressed her face into her hands, shaking her head. "I did _not _just see that," she repeated fiercely. She put the key in the ignition and fled.

xxx

Puck opened the door, smirking. "There's no one around, Shelby, we're cool." He held out a hand.

She stepped cautiously into the hallway. "This really wasn't a good idea, Puck. I – we can't do this here."

He smirked. "I know you don't know me that well yet, but yeah, we can. I know all the spots around the school." He caught her arm. "Trust me."

She shivered at his touch. "Isn't that what you told Quinn?"

He pulled his hand back, stung. "That was a long time ago now."

Shelby took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, Puck, I just don't - this is crazy."

"I know, but it's the _good_ crazy. It is." He swallowed hard, shoving his hand in his pockets and meeting her eyes. "Don't give up on this. I want to be with you, Shelby. I'm not the same guy who knocked up Quinn."

She squeezed his shoulder. "I'm sure you're not. You _have _grown since then."

"So let me show you. Give me a chance." Puck reached up to take her hand. "Please."

Shelby licked her lips, nodding slowly. "All right, but we have to be careful, Puck. We _have_ to."

He grinned. "Call me Noah. At least when it's just us."

She frowned quickly. "Noah." She raised a brow. "Does anyone else call you that? I don't think I've ever heard anyone refer to you as anything other than Puck."

"Yeah, not really around here." Puck cleared his throat, looking down. "Just..." He shook his head and looked up. "But that's okay. You're not like other girls."

Shelby rolled her eyes. "Don't remind me." She peered up and down the hall and leaned in to kiss him. "Look, I'll see you in a couple of hours at home. Beth needs her bath around 7."

He nodded emphatically. "I'll be there. I wouldn't miss it. Seriously."

She cupped his cheek in her hand. "I know." Blowing out a breath, she squared her shoulders. "I'll see you later." She dropped her hand and turned to the parking lot.

Puck grinned, heading in the opposite direction to his truck.

xxx

Rachel rubbed her forehead, squeezing her temples. _"_You knew he was into older women, this shouldn't be a surprise," she muttered, and tapped her pencil against the blank looseleaf in front of her. "But _she_ should know better." She shook her head and copied the math problem down. "She's my mother, after all, and he's...You would _hope_ she'd know better..."

_But__ does__ a__ mother __who __didn't __raise __you __actually __count __as __one?_ Rachel shoved her schoolwork aside with a groan, tossing herself onto the bed. "Not only do you choose not to be my mother, you choose my ex-boyfriend for an affair. What is my life," she muttered into the mattress.

"Rachel? Honey, is everything all right?" Her father knocked, Michael Berry's dark-skinned hand pushing the door open. "I heard a thump, but I guess it was you?"

She nodded, closing her eyes. "Yes, Daddy, I'm sorry. I'm just distracted."

He crossed to sit next to her, stroking her hair gently. "Do you want to talk about it?"

She took a deep breath, opening her eyes to meet his gaze. "It's...it's kind of about my...about Shelby."

Michael licked his lips, his hand stilling on her head. "I see." He cleared his throat, leaning down and raising a brow. "We _did_ agree you can talk about her if you want. Especially now that she's back."

Rachel squeezed her eyes shut. "That's the problem. She _is_ back. Every day. And I'm just...she just..." She shook her head, burying her face in her comforter again.

"Oh, Rachel..." Her father kissed her head. "Honestly, I wish she had never come back. I'm not going to lie. But if you have something to say to her, then you should now that you have the chance. She's not _your_ teacher, is she?"

She turned over, sitting up. "No, Daddy, she's not, but she's...she's taking my friends away from Glee and I don't...I don't trust her."

He raised a brow. "What do you mean by that? I thought she was a good coach?"

"She's good when it comes to that, to the music, but..." Rachel rolled her eyes. "I cannot believe after all the stupidity the man has put me through I'm about to defend him, but at least Mr. Schue cares about us as _people,_too. I don't – sometimes I don't know if she sees us as anything other than performing machines."

"You really don't think so?" Michael folded his arms, regarding her steadily.

She shook her head. "No, I _don't_. I don't think she cares that Mercedes' boyfriend is manipulative, or that Santana is hopelessly in love with Brittany, or that Noah –" Rachel cut herself off, looking away.

Her father leaned down to catch her eyes. "What about Noah, honey?"

Rachel bit her lip. "I don't think she realizes just how far Noah would go to see Beth. What he'd sacrifice, the lengths that he'd go to..." She sighed, muttering under her breath. "The terrible choices he'd make..."

Michael rubbed her arm. "But, Rachel...these people, they're all choosing to work with her. Maybe they don't _want_ someone who knows them like Mr. Schue. It's a fresh start for them."

"Seems to be going around," she muttered.

He closed his eyes for a long moment. "Sweetheart, I love you. You know Dad and I love you with all our hearts. Shelby made a choice a long time ago that she couldn't give you the life you deserved, and she let go." He clenched his jaw and continued. "She should have left it at that and stayed far far _far_ away, but you can't blame her for wanting to give this little girl the chance that Noah and Quinn couldn't."

"She didn't even think about how coming back here would affect me, did she," Rachel said softly. "She was simply offered a lot of money for an easy job..."

Her father swallowed hard, gathering Rachel to him for a hug. "I don't think she was thinking about more than that, sweetheart, no."

Rachel sniffled. "I wish..." She looked up into his eyes. "I wish she had..." She buried her face in his chest.

Michael cuddled her close. "But that doesn't mean that you can't tell her, honey. Now that you've had time to process the shock, if you have something to say, you say it. She deserves it." He kissed her head, brushing tears from her cheeks. "You have every right to hate her, I give you permission."

She laughed shakily. "Daddy..."

"I do, I say so." He kissed her hair again. "Just because she's lost doesn't mean she can just wreck havoc wherever she goes and no one can say anything about it."

Rachel blew out a breath. "You think she's lost?"

"I think...she's looking for something and going about it all wrong." He nudged his daughter gently. "You wouldn't know anything about that, would you."

She swallowed. "But...she can really _hurt_ people, Daddy." Rachel shrugged. "At least when I do crazy things, I'm usually only hurting myself."

He raised a brow. "Sunshine."

Rachel huffed. "I said usually!" She frowned. "Do you – do you think I got that ruthless streak from..." She bit her lip.

Her father chuckled. "From your mother? Probably. I know it's not from your dad or me."

She shook her head, squeezing him. "Well, if that's who I could have become under her care, I'm glad you and Dad helped to temper me." She blew out a breath. "I just hope she does a better job with Beth."

Her father raised a brow. "Well, maybe you can tell her so."

Rachel sighed. "Maybe."

* * *

Rachel took a deep breath, lifting her head before walking into McKinley the next morning. _It's __fine.__ Just__ avoid__ both__ of__ them__ until__ you __know__ what__ you __want __to __do._She plastered on a smile and headed for her locker.

xxx

Puck strolled the hall, hands in his pockets and a smirk on his face. After years of screwing up left, right and center, he had a chance to be a family, a chance to have his daughter in his life. Not to mention a hot cougar all to himself. He paused as a question dawned on him."Yo, Rachel, what time is rehearsal tonight?" He stopped next to her locker.

Rachel froze, her breath catching in her throat. "I – it's – you need to be there at 4:30."

"Cool." He frowned at the look on her face. "Something wrong? Do my fists have to have a talk with somebody?"

She smiled tightly, shaking her head. "No, I'm just – it's senior year, there's just always something."

He quirked a brow. "Okay, but you let me know. I'm doing pretty damn good in the being nicer to Jews thing."

A genuine chuckle broke free and she relaxed, lowering her shoulders. "Thank you."

"Yeah, whatever, don't sweat it." He looked over her shoulder, grinned. "Good morning, Ms. Corcoran," he drawled.

Rachel stiffened, glancing behind to see her mother walking through the hall.

"Good morning, Puck, Rachel." Shelby smiled, gaze lingering for a beat on his.

Rachel cleared her throat. "Well, I have to get to class. Noah, I'll see you at rehearsal. Have a good day, Ms. Corcoran."

Shelby started, looking to Rachel and back to Puck. "I – thank you, Rachel, you too."

Rachel nodded jerkily, whirling to make her escape down the hall.

"Later, Rach," Puck called after her. "And hello, Shelby. A _very_ good morning to you."

Shelby hid behind her hair. "Good morning, Pu -." She frowned for a heartbeat, tossing another glance at Rachel's determined escape. "Noah," she corrected. "Noah."

xxx

Rachel sat backstage, watching as Puck, Santana, Tina and Mike ran through "America." She narrowed her eyes, nodding slowly as they worked the blocking.

"It looks good, for a first rehearsal." Shelby approached slowly. "I'm impressed."

Rachel clenched her fists, releasing them and turning with a tight smile. "I'll be sure to let our directors know."

"Rachel, can we talk?" Shelby pursed her lips, stopping next to Rachel offstage.

Rachel's smile went brittle as she shook her head. "Now isn't a good time, Ms. Corcoran."

"Will you stop calling me that right now?" Shelby folded her arms across her stomach. "It's after school hours, and I just wanted to talk to you, see how you are. I know I should've tried to really talk to you sooner."

Rachel drew a deep breath. _You__ can't __hurt __a__ teacher, __Rachel, __even __if __she's __not _your _teacher._ "I appreciate the sentiment, but I'm just trying to focus right now."

"Well, we can talk about related things, can't we?" Shelby nodded towards the quartet on stage. "All friends of yours?"

"Wouldn't Jesse have reported on all of that?" Rachel snapped back.

"Ouch." Shelby rubbed her arms. "I suppose I deserve that."

Rachel's jaw flexed. "At the very least," she muttered. "I really can't talk right now." Her expression softened as she smiled. "Nailed that choreography, Noah, nicely done."

Shelby followed Rachel's gaze and took a deep breath. "Rachel, I just want you to know –"

_"Now_ you want me to know something," Rachel bit back. "Well, _no_ _thank __you,_ Ms. Corcoran, I have _no_ interest in knowing anything more about you than I already do." She cast the woman in question a meaningful glance. "Which is _more_ than I ever wanted to." She paused a beat. "You'll have to excuse me – that's my cue." Rachel stalked onto the stage.

Shelby wrapped her arms around herself, watching Rachel walk away with a frown. "Do I want to know what you know?" she whispered.

xxx

Puck ran offstage, blowing out a breath. "Have mercy, Rach, water, I'll be right back." He grinned as he caught sight of a shadow in the corner. "Well, well, hello, Ms. Corcoran."

Shelby smiled quickly. "You looked good out there."

Puck grabbed his backpack, snagging a water bottle from its depths. "Thanks. I'll give you a private performance later if you want." He smirked, cracking the bottle open. "I'll nickname you America for a night," he offered with a grin, chugging the water.

"Noah –"

_"Noah –"_

He froze. "Whoa. Was that stereo?"

Shelby swallowed. "One of those wasn't me," she said softly.

He popped back out from behind the curtain. "Yo, Queen B, I'll be right back, I'm refilling my water bottle. You wouldn't want me to pass out of dehydration before we get through your first rehearsal, right?"

Rachel folded her arms and sighed. "No. Which is why there should be a water cooler back there. Shall I –"

"No, I got it, I know where I'm going, I just had to find my water." He grinned, holding up his hands and pointing the empty bottle at her. "Damn, settle down."

"Just – fine." She closed her eyes, waving him off. "Mike, do you want to run the blocking for Blaine and me as we come onstage?"

Mike shrugged. "Yeah, sure."

Puck rolled his eyes, taking Shelby's hand and dragging her to the water cooler. "Sorry, Rach is – well, you know."

Shelby nodded. "I know. Insanely driven. Abrasive with it at times."

Puck shrugged, shaking his head. "I kinda like her. She's intense, but she's cool."

She tilted her head, pursing her lips. "How – How close are you two?"

Puck chuckled, raising a brow. "Aww, jealous? The only chick I have eyes on is you, you know that."

Shelby winced. "Noah –"

He glanced around and kissed her quickly. "I gotta get back out there before she kills me, though. I'll come by after rehearsal."

She caught her lip between her teeth. "Maybe you should –"

He kissed her again, cutting her off. "Nope. The only thing I should be doing is you," he murmured. "Look, I gotta go, I'll see you around 8."

She shook her head. "Beth will be –"

"In bed, I know." He smiled suggestively. "That's okay though. I'll help you straighten up, and then we'll see what _else_ comes up." Puck wagged his eyebrows at her, smirking. "I'll see you later, Shelby."

Shelby nodded with a frown as he walked away.

* * *

Rachel watched as Puck lingered around Shelby's door through the week, the other choir director a fixture at the musical rehearsals. She shook her head, blowing out a breath and opening the backstage door. She froze as two shadows moved. "Oh no..."

Puck broke away from the kiss, turning to hide Shelby behind him. "Rachel -"

She held up a hand, turning her face away. "Noah, I don't want to know. I had reserved the stage for this period, and you and Sh - whoever – if you could just -" She shook her head. "Just leave. Please."

Shelby peered from behind his shoulder, whispering in his ear. "She knows. Didn't you hear her? She knows it's me."

He waved Shelby behind him. "Yeah, sure, Rach, happy to get out of your way. Just, um, could you give me like, two minutes to just –"

Shelby swallowed hard. "It's all right, Noah," she said quietly. "I get the feeling Rachel was trying to tell me she knew earlier this week." She stepped out from behind him. "I'm sorry, Rachel. I know this is –"

"Honestly, Ms. Corcoran, I would like nothing more than to have the stage to myself, if you please." She turned to Puck. "I'm sure you know other clandestine locations that are available."

Shelby blinked. "Rachel, you don't –"

"Will you just _leave?"_ Rachel squeezed her eyes shut. "I'm not doing this for _you_, I'm going to keep my mouth shut for Noah's sake." She blew out a breath. "I owe him one secret kept, and this will be it."

Puck grinned, holding his hand out for Shelby. "Come on, she's right, I know other places around the school."

Shelby frowned. "Just...just like that?"

Rachel cast her eyes upward. "Noah, will you tell her to just –"

Puck raised a brow. "Yeah, Shelby, let's just get out of here, if Rach is cool, then I'm –"

Shelby ran her hands down her skirt. "Are you – are you sure –"

"Dear sweet Streisand, will you just _go__ away?_ Get off the stage, get out of my school, get out of my _life_ while you're at it!" Rachel threw her hands up, turning to face her mother directly. "I cannot _believe_ that instead of taking the _gift _I'm giving you, you want to question me. What, are you expecting me to go get you fired? Believe me, I would _love _to, but to do that, I'd have to report _who_ you're consorting with, and not only do I owe him for the fiasco with Beth in the first place, but I don't want to send him back to Juvie, either."

Rachel raised a brow. "Do you even know _anything_ about what happened when you just took off with her? Do you have any idea of the fallout? Or are you, as I am _quite_ rapidly suspecting, the most self-centered person ever? You blow into my life and uproot everything - orchestrate a soap opera scenario - so I can come running to you, so that I want to be part of your life, and when it's not what you want, when _I'm _not what you want, you just brush me off and expect me to accept it with a smile. You take Noah's daughter from him – for the _best_ of reasons, I completely agree he and Quinn aren't ready and even _endorse_ the idea – but you take her away, take her far from here, and then without so much as a 'by your leave', here you are again."

Rachel glared as she picked up steam. "And not just back in town working at Carmel, oh, _no_, you're _right __here _in front of our faces. Right here, where I cannot pretend that my mother is Patti Lupone and is somewhere pining for me. _Right__ here,_ where I can be reminded every day that not only did you give me up at_ birth,_ but you gave me up again when you met me last year. And you come back, and you smile, and you forget everything and expect that we can do the same. How blind _are_ you? Quinn is slowly losing her mind, and Noah –" Rachel cut herself off. "Just _go_. Both of you. _Please."_

Shelby inhaled shakily, reaching out a hand. "Rachel –"

"Just go!" Rachel shook her head. "Forget it. I will." She turned and stalked from the stage.

Shelby stared after her blankly. "I - I didn't - I wasn't -" She locked her lips. "I have to talk to her."

Puck shook his head. "Let me go after her. If it's safe, I'll let you know."

"I didn't mean to hurt any of you." Shelby grabbed his forearm, squeezing. "I didn't, I really didn't." She shook her head. "Juvie, Puck? Really?"

He ran a hand over his head. "Yeah, not something I like thinking about. Look, I'll talk to her." He kissed Shelby quickly. "I'll catch you after rehearsal tonight."

Shelby nodded, arms wrapped around herself as she watched him walk away.

xxx

Rachel sank onto the piano bench, placing her sheet music on the stand with shaky hands. "Well, Daddy _did_ say to speak my mind," she murmured. Exhaling roughly, she set her fingers to the keys, running arpeggios up and down the keyboard.

xxx

Puck strolled into the choir room, nodding. "I knew I'd find you here." He kicked the door shut behind him, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Just go away, Noah." Rachel continued to play through her scales.

Puck circled the piano. "Look, Rachel, just let me –"

"Noah, I'm not mad at you." She pulled away from the piano, folding her hands in her lap. "There's nothing to explain on _your_ end."

He turned around a chair to sit across from her. "I think I'm a little insulted."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Don't be." She allowed herself a small smile. "I think I know you pretty well by now. Shelby is…she's your perfect setup."

Puck quirked a brow. "What do you mean?"

She wrapped her arms around herself, her smile going brittle and sad. "Well, you get to be Beth's father without having to deal with the bad parts of Quinn."

"And she's hot," he added.

"It's a little twisted to tell me that, you know." Rachel rubbed her arms. "She's _my_ mother, too."

Puck shrugged. "That's true, I didn't even – whoa." He snickered. "What were you saying about a perfect setup? Sounds like I'm the freaking _man_ right now. I get a hotter, and more experienced _you_, and I get a baby who looks like me and Quinn. I'm _good."_

Rachel raised a brow. "Your mother would love to hear you say that."

Puck winced. "Did you really have to bring that up?"

She scoffed. "You called _mine_ hot. Fair play."

"Damn." He gave her a small salute. "You win."

"No, I don't," she said softly. "But thank you."

Puck cleared his throat. "So, uh. You and Shelby. I really wasn't thinking about that. I just..." He shrugged. "It's all right there, you know?"

Rachel chuckled. "I know. Believe me." She stood, crossing to his side. "Which is why that little incident – from discovery to outburst, if you don't mind – remains between the three of us." She squeezed his shoulder and kissed his cheek. "Just...be careful, all right?"

He smirked. "Learned that lesson, the hard way," he replied.

She rolled her eyes. "There are other things at risk here, Noah." Rachel took a deep breath and shook her head. "I'll see you at rehearsal."

xxx

Shelby pushed off from the wall she was leaning on as Rachel walked past. "Rachel, wait."

Rachel inhaled slowly, holding her breath before turning. "Yes, Ms. Corcoran?"

"I just want to – to say I'm sorry." Shelby met her eyes. "I was thoughtless. It's just – there's so much going on all at once and I'm trying so hard not to fail her that I – I fail myself, more often than not. And by extension, you. I just – I can't right now, with you." She took Rachel by the shoulders. "That's not to say that you aren't worthy and wonderful and talented, Rachel. Don't let my shortcomings become your neuroses. I'm just still getting used to putting someone else before me at all times of day and night. I absolutely _was_ that self-centered and oblivious, to think I could interfere in your life like I did last year. And I'm trying not to be that person for Beth and I inadvertently mess everything up for you again. Have I missed anything?"

Rachel closed her eyes, rubbing a hand over her heart. "No," she whispered.

"I'm sorry, Rachel. I am." Shelby took a deep breath, holding Rachel's gaze. "As for Noah –"

Rachel lifted a hand, stepping out from under Shelby's grip. "He's nearly legally an adult, I'm well aware. Any other impropriety or illegality, I am looking away from for _his_ sake. Just..." She sighed. "Just be careful with him. He's really a good person, under all the –" She gestured. "All the _Puck_._"_

Shelby nodded. "I know. You should see him with Beth." She clasped her hands in front of her, smiling softly. "Thank you, Rachel, and I will. I'll be careful with them _both."_

Rachel gave a tight smile and nod in return. "Now you'll excuse me."

Shelby stepped back. "Of course."

"Shelby!" Puck hissed from the choir room. "I think we've got fifteen minutes. Schue's on lunch."

With one last glance after Rachel, Shelby ran back to join him.

* * *

**A.N.**: Not sure if that helped or hurt, but at least it's out of my head...? I'm really not into the whole Puck/Shelby thing, but I can kind of see why it makes sense. This is my attempt to work through it. Let me know what you think!


	2. Be With You

**A.N.: **I blame all of you for this, in the best way possible. I couldn't leave this alone. There's still enough of me that loves Glee, that believes in it, that wants to try to fix this season. So here I am, writing a semi-canon piece and trying not to lose hope. Come with me, and remember the first 13.

** Be With You**_  
_

_I always thought it'd be me. _Puck ran a hand over his head, dropping heavily onto the bench. _Holy crap, he's really gonna - _He blinked, focusing on Coach Beiste and the recruiter. _Cooter. What the heck was with that anyway? Finn, not the Cooter._ He snickered. _I know more about the Cooter than Hudson ever will._ Damn it, that brought him back to thinking about Finn. And Rachel. And...

Shelby. He should be thinking about Shelby. Puck took a deep breath, closing his eyes and clenching his fists. Shelby, and Beth. He was part of a family, getting everything he could have dreamed of - acceptance and understanding and maybe Rach would turn him down in the end anyway and -

_Oh, come on._ Puck's eyes flew open again. _Shelby. Beth. Life was good._

So why was he about to lose his lunch? And why lie to Hudson about condoms? Puck knew better than anyone that Finn needed all the help he could get. What did San say? A sweaty sack of potatoes?

_Wait. But maybe that was why Rach was being so weird._ Yeah, so maybe it was weird that he was banging her mom, but if she and Hudson were going all the way, she needed someone to talk to who'd tell her straight up. And none of the girls would be able to deal with her questions so...

Screw it. Maybe he couldn't help Hudson, but Rachel, he could handle.

xxx

Rachel smiled as Finn rounded the corner, turning back to her locker with a sigh. "Oh! Noah!" She jumped, closing her locker with a shaking hand. "How can I help you?"

"Actually, I'm here about how I can help _you," _Puck retorted. "Word on the street is Berry's berries are about to be plucked."

"Word on the -" Rachel flushed, brushing her hair back. "Did - did Finn say something to -"

"Just me, Rach, chill. But I figured I'd offer my expertise to you too." He quirked a brow. "So? Anything I can help with?"

Rachel's eyes went wide. "You want – to ask if I need –" She blinked and inhaled slowly. "I think I'm all right. Though I do appreciate the offer, strange as it may be."

He shrugged. "I just know Hudson, and I wanna make sure you're like, prepared, okay?"

Rachel snorted a laugh. "Noah, of all people to worry about being prepared, I believe I should be last on your list. Quite possibly behind _you."_

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, laugh it up, but I'm serious here. I feel like, responsible for –"

She shuddered. "Please, Noah, do not tell me that sleeping with my mother makes you feel responsible for me, all right? I need never consider such a thing."

"We haven't. Yet. We just mess around."

"You just -" Rachel slapped a hand to her forehead. "I still don't need to know that either, Noah, but thank you for your concern. I'm –"

"Why Fi- now?" He licked his lips. "I mean, I thought you wanted to wait."

She ducked her head, frowning. "I – I do, but –"

"But what? Do I need to kick his ass? Is he pressuring you?" He looked past her in the direction Finn had retreated.

"No!" Rachel placed a hand on his chest. "No, Noah, thank you, but no. He's not. This is...it's about me."

Puck grabbed her hand, squeezing before letting go. "Well, it better be, s'all I'm saying." He smirked. "And just in case you need a test run..."

"No!" Rachel winced. "I – not that I find you unappealing – "

He nodded. "Well good, 'cause I totally would be your first." And why the _hell_ did he just say that?

Rachel's eyes went wide again as she struggled for a response.

"Anyway, whatever, the offer stands if you have any questions. I just wanted you to know." He ran a hand over his head. _And now I gotta get out of here before I say something else stupid._

Rachel swallowed and nodded. "Th-thank you, Noah, I – I _do _appreciate it."

He nodded. "Cool. See you later. What time is dress rehearsal?"

"We're to be on stage by 7." She smiled. "See you then, Bernardo." She rolled the r just slightly.

He grinned. "Hasta la vista, Maria."

xxx

At rehearsal that night, Puck watched Rachel move across the stage, looking for a hitch in her step or an awkward walk. (And he refused to think about why it mattered.)

* * *

Puck narrowed his eyes suspiciously as Quinn, Santana and Brittany entered a classroom the next day, Tina already inside sitting on a desk. That many chicks could only mean trouble, especially without a ringleader. He smirked, heading for the door. Well, as Glee's ambadassador, it would make sense for him to be the Rachel. Rachel? He frowned, peering in the window. It wasn't creepy, it was opening night, and if there was a problem someone should know, right? Just making sure they were all - what could they be talking about? He watched Rachel's face, the other girls dismissing her. He snickered. Rachel would have better luck going to a poisonous frog for advice than this bunch. 'Cept maybe for Chang. Mike said she was cool, so maybe she'd be the right person. Hopefully. Tina started talking and Rachel started to smile. He turned away from the door, shoving his hands in his pockets.

Good. At least someone was gonna make sure Rach was taken care of. Now he just had to go take something for his upset stomach. Came on real fast. Must've been the burritos at lunch. What else could be harshing his mellow, anyway?

Not like that gathering in there looked like the Chastity Club again.

And not like that smile of hers looked like she wasn't gonna be able to be part of it for much longer.

Not like that was a bad thing either.

(Right?)

* * *

Puck grinned, exhilarated as he took his curtain call on opening night. If this was what it was like on Broadway, it was no wonder Rachel was all about it. Speaking of...He turned to look at her in the middle of them all, and frowned. That's not the right smile for opening night of the role she wanted since birth. What? He wasn't a complete idiot, he listened to her go on and on about it when they were...whatevering. And that diva-off was pretty epic. But that wasn't the smile he expected to see. (What? She had a really pretty smile. And those lips...)

He looked for her backstage through the mob, finding her and Blaine tucked in a corner. "Yo, Rach."

She turned with a weary smile. "Yes, Noah? You did a wonderful job tonight, you know. I'm grateful Coach Beiste had you all try out."

He shrugged. "It was actually a lot of fun, so, whatever. Look, you got a minute?"

She nodded, squeezing Blaine's arm. "We'll talk later," she murmured. "I think we did fine, considering."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Considering. I'll call you later." He kissed her cheek, nodding at Puck as he went by.

"Can I help you, Noah?" Rachel smiled tightly. "I'm a little drained, I have to say, but –"

"Are you okay?" He ran a hand over the Mohawk. "I don't – I don't know, I just...You don't seem right."

She bit her lip, worried eyes searching his face. "Was my performance sub-par? Did I come off as inauthentic? Was it the chemistry with Blaine? Was it not credible? I knew Artie was worried about our ability to connect emotionally, and I _tried_ to – to experience everything and Finn didn't –" She pressed her hands to her face. "I can't believe I even remotely alluded to this all with you."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. What about Abrahms?" Puck raised a brow. "What did he say?"

Rachel flushed. "Noah, it's fine. He was just suggesting that Blaine and I broaden our experiences in order to be more credible in a piece about a sexual awakening. It makes –"

"It makes me wanna punch him in the face, bros or not." Puck frowned thunderously. "Where is that little –"

"Noah!" Rachel touched his shoulder, drawing his gaze. "Noah, please, it's fine. Artie was just trying to be a good director. And he has been. This is just...it's my shortcoming, and I –"

"Look, I know I'm the last person you'd expect to hear this from, but screw him." _And me. _He shook off the thought. "If you wanna guard your carnal treasure a little longer, you have the right to."

Rachel giggled. "Carnal treasure, Noah?"

He shrugged, rolling his eyes. "Sarah likes that Win a Date movie, okay? Whatever, not important. Just...don't rush into something 'cause some dude says you'll be a better actress. Isn't that how the whole thing where all the chicks sleep with the directors to make it big started? Just do what you want, when you're ready to."

She nodded slowly. "Thank you, Noah. I'll definitely think about what you've said." She kissed his cheek. "Now let's go celebrate."

He ran a hand over his Mohawk. "Actually I, uh..."

Rachel smiled tightly. "Ah. Well." She brushed herself off and took a deep breath. "I'll see you tomorrow, then." She turned her gaze towards the rest of the cast.

"Rachel." Puck gave a smirk. "Chemistry isn't your problem. It may just be your costar."

She chuckled. "Well, I can't say I had much choice. Either way I was kissing someone who doesn't play for the same team."

Puck frowned. _Speaking__of__the__same__team..._"Hey, where's Hudson? Shouldn't he be back here?"

Rachel swallowed visibly, her smile growing more brittle. "He, uh, he had things to - to tend to and -"

Puck frowned. "You're sure you don't need me to beat him up? I still owe him for the sucker punch."

Rachel sighed. "You deserved that one and you know it. And no, no violence, please. I'm...I'm all right. I just made an error in judgment and - and tried something I shouldn't have. It's fine, Noah." She smiled genuinely this time. "Too bad you didn't audition for Tony, I think you would've done an amazing job. You don't give yourself enough credit." She squeezed his arm, walking past him.

He rubbed his arm, watching until she turned the corner out of sight. _Neither do you, Rach. Neither do you._

* * *

Rachel bounced into the auditorium before the matinee the next day, beaming. "Good morning, everyone!"

Puck looked her up and down, taking a deep breath. "Mornin'."

She cleared her throat, subsiding slightly. "How was your night?"

He smirked, arching a brow. "You really wanna know?"

She rolled her eyes. "Maybe _not, _actually. I was just being friendly." She turned to Blaine. "Can I talk to you?"

Blaine grinned at her, nodding. "Absolutely. Dressing room?" He crooked his arm.

Rachel slipped her arm through it, kissing his cheek. "Isn't it a beautiful morning?"

Blaine giggled. "Oh, it is."

Puck watched them disappear backstage and rubbed at his chest. Stupid greasy breakfast sandwich. "Anyone have anything for heartburn?"

Artie tossed him a roll of Tums. "Dude. High school student directing the first school musical in years. I always have something for heartburn. Works in like, two minutes flat."

He caught it with a grin and a nod. "Thanks, bro."

(By intermission, he finished the roll. The burning sensation refused to leave. And as he traced Rachel's smile into the crowd to Finn, he asked Artie for another roll.)

(He should have had something else for breakfast.)

(Or punched someone's face in.)

xxx

Puck watched Rachel beam as she acknowledged the crowd, her smile as bright as the spotlights on stage. (Not that he'd ever say that to her.) He glanced out into the audience, finding Finn grinning back at her. Well, good for them. Hudson obviously figured something out, and Rach didn't look any worse off. The smile on her face was the one he wanted for him– her, for _her – _He shook his head. Whatever, if she was happy, then he was – He frowned as she winced walking offstage. "Rachel." He quickly crossed to take her arm. "Want an escort back to the dressing room?"

She took a shaky breath. "I'm – I can –" She squeezed her eyes shut. "Yes, that would be lovely."

He tucked her arm in his to help her to an empty dressing room. Closing the door behind them, he released her to drop onto a chair. "I think I know what _you _did last night."

She tucked her hair behind her ear, sitting at the vanity mirror. "Whether we did, or didn't, I don't see how it's any -"

"Was he - was he good to you? Careful and everything?" Puck fought back the wince, mentally kicking the voice calling him a pansy.

Rachel blushed deeply. "Noah, I don't think I should be talking about this with you, though I thank you for your concern." She gave him a sour look. "Other than a truly surreal and disturbing sense of responsibility based on your..._relationship_ with Shelby, I don't see why this should matter to you, honestly. I should _hope _you don't see yourself in some sort of...of _parental_ role in this instance, that would be _exceedingly_ -"

"It's not about Shelby, all right?" He ran a hand over his head. "I just – I always thought -" He shook his head. "I just wanted to be sure he made it good for you." He looked away, sighing as he turned back to her. "You deserve it, okay?" he muttered.

"Noah..." Rachel crossed to him and laid a hand on his arm. "Thank you. Sincerely. I - he - it was...it was...good. I just...I needed to focus on the _right_ things, the relationship I want, not the - the _outside_ issues. Something so important shouldn't be tainted by Artie or Ohio State or NYADA or anything like that. Once I approached it like that, it was...it was..." She shook her head. "It was perfect." She smiled genuinely at him. "Thank you for asking."

"Yeah, well...whatever, it was..." He shook his head. "Ohio State?" he blurted.

"Finn, he wasn't - he wasn't scouted," she said quietly.

Puck blew out a breath, running a hand over his hair. "Well, that sucks. When did he find out?"

Rachel licked her lips. "He, um...yesterday. That's why after the show he just, he just left to go home, he didn't want to – to tarnish my night, so..."

"Wait up." Puck frowned. "He found out yesterday. So he left right after the show. Instead of celebrating with you. Did he even talk to you before he disappeared?"

Rachel gave him a hurt look. "Noah, I understand what you're implying, but –"

He raised a brow. "What do you think I'm trying to get at?"

"That Finn, as my boyfriend, could put aside his own anger at not being scouted and focus on me fulfilling a lifelong dream," she murmured, dropping her head. "I know, Noah, I know."

He shook his head. "Screwed up."

She turned to him, her eyes pleading. "But, I had made a mistake first, Noah, you know that. I basically told him I was...I was furthering things to be a better actress. That must have been a blow to his ego."

Puck chuckled, wincing. "Yeah, I'm not gonna lie on that one."

"See?" She pointed a finger. "We're both wrong, but, what happened last night..."

He waved a hand. "Okay, yeah, you're right, way too freaking weird talking too much about this. So long as it wasn't a pity screw, we're all happy here."

"A – a pity –" She frowned for a moment. "No. That...that wasn't...that wasn't it."

Puck raised a brow. "I'm not gonna ask who you're trying to convince here."

Rachel frowned at him. "It _wasn't. _It was perfect. It was about us, and it was with my first love –"

"Chill, Rachel, I'm buying, okay?" He held up his hands. "I'm not your dads, you don't have to defend yourself." He smirked. "Even if there was a little pity going on." And why did that burn in his gut? Stupid.

Rachel pursed her lips. "Well, at least _I _wasn't the one being pitied, all right? I'm a heck of a consolation prize."

Puck burst out laughing. "Damn, Rach, can't say I was expecting a crack from you. I like it."

She smiled. "I'm glad you approve. And all that is to say that I'm fine, Noah. Thank you for your concern."

He shrugged and stood. "Yeah, well, I recognize the signs of post-party injuries, let's say."

"And you wanted to be sure it was good for me," Rachel said quietly, holding out her hand. "You're a good friend, Noah."

"Is that what we are?" Puck took her hand, letting her boost herself up.

She giggled. "Yes, that's what we are. And as a friend, I'll tell you this. If I'm anything like my mother, you are _terrifyingly_ attractive to her. Just be steady and be there, and you'll get through her defenses. I'm sure she's afraid to trust that you can be consistent. Show her differently. And don't forget how charming and musically gifted you are. Just remember Sweet Caroline." She squeezed his hand. "I do."

_So do I. _He grinned. "Thanks, Rachel."

She leaned up to kiss his cheek. "That's what friends are for," she reminded him.

He chuckled again. "Friends." He shook his head and opened the dressing room door. "The rest of 'em are that way."

She nodded with a smile. "Yes, they are. Now come on, before people start talking about Puckleberry again."

He snorted. "They'll _always _talk about Puckleberry, Rach, 'cause I've got a secret for you." He tucked her hand in his arm again.

She quirked a brow. "What's that?"

"Puckleberry was frickin' _hot. _We're worth talking about."

She giggled, leaning her head on his shoulder for a beat as they walked. "It's funny because it's true."

He grinned, turning the corner to find the rest of the cast. "Ladies and gentlemen, Maria!" He released her into the throng, sliding next to Artie. "Yo, dude. You got any more Tums on you?"

Artie handed him another roll with a frown. "Wanna talk about it?"

Puck popped a tab. "About what?"

Artie chuckled. "About what's got you popping antacids like an old man?"

"Dude, consider yourself lucky I'm not taking your head off right now. Who're you to tell people to lose their virginity so your show's better?"

Artie swallowed visibly. "Oh. I, uh...I..." He cleared his throat. "Well, it's not like they went and did it before the show yesterday."

"They tried," Puck muttered. "Just keep your romantic advice to yourself, huh? Sex is sex for guys, sure, but for Rach – for any girl – it should be special."

Artie grinned, gesturing towards Finn and Rachel's embrace. "Well, it looks like it will be." His smile widened as they kissed, oblivious to the catcalls of the cast. "Or maybe it _was." _He looked up at Puck. "Maybe I was like Cupid, giving them a little push."

Puck rolled his eyes. "Whatever helps you sleep at night, Wheels." He rubbed at his chest. "Thanks for the assist here." He tossed the roll back at Artie. "I'll catch you later."

Artie frowned. "You're not coming to lunch with us?"

Puck shook his head. "Nah. Gotta tend to some pipes."

Artie chuckled. "Got it. Later, dude." He rejoined the crowd.

Puck shoved his hands in his pockets, watching Finn and Rachel whisper to each other. Well, good for them. And if steady and consistent was the name of the game, he had somewhere to be.

(If it also happened to help the heartburn issue, even better.)

* * *

**A/N**: Since last night's Glee dovetailed into this piece, I'll be keeping it semi-canon for now. For now. Someone stop me from writing too much, got something else up my sleeve for Christmas! :)


End file.
